Cas' return
by Tardisblue-teaboy
Summary: Cas returns to the bunker after the fall. He has some interesting information for Dean. Destiel fluffiness.


Hey everyone. Another Destiel fic for you. Still getting back on the fanfic ladder as haven't written any in a while. Hope you like :) please review and leave plenty of concrit.

Sam and Dean raised their eyes warily as the door to the bunker was opened. As far as they knew, Kevin was in his room, so who was coming in? Dean snatched his gun up off the table and ran to the foot of the stairs. Sam rounded the corner in time to see Dean lowering his weapon and staring in awe at the person who had just entered. "Hello, Dean," said the flat, monotone voice.

"Cas?" Dean whispered disbelievingly, then a little louder and with much more enthusiasm "Cas! Thank god you're ok man."

Castiel inclined his head towards the taller of the two brothers as he continued to descend the stairs. "Sam, it is good to see that you are well."

"You too Cas, we were worried about you buddy."

Cas reached the bottom and Sam led the small group through to the main area of the bunker. Cas looked around the place with an approving expression in his eyes. His stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly. "Is there any food around? I did not realise how frequently you humans need to eat."

"Um, yeah sure. There's some left over burrito on the table through there," Dean replied, indicating the relevant room as he did so. Cas seemed to struggle to keep his steps at a regular pace as he hurried towards the promised refreshments.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other at this abrupt appearance. They shrugged, smiled and sat down to continue their alternative activities.

Later on, Sam had said his goodnights and gone off to continue his furious reading of the entire library in his room. Dean lay on his bed, hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He was wrapped up in his thoughts and at first thought that he had imagined the tentative knock at his door. However, he then heard it again, two short taps. "Come right in," he said. The door opened to reveal Cas peering in. Dean found it very strange seeing Cas without the usual suit and trench coat he was so accustomed to wearing. Cas stepped further into Dean's room and looked about him. He smiled at the décor, yes this was how Dean's room should look. He fitted in with the surroundings.

"Hello, Dean. I was unsure where to go as nobody has assigned me a room as yet."

"Hey, Cas. We'll sort that out for you in a bit." Dean sat up and patted the bed beside him. "Talk to me."

"We are talking Dean," Cas replied, a little confused "what was it that you wished to discuss."

"You of course. What happened while you were gone?"

"Oh, Naomi was right. Metatron tricked me, he took my Grace." Tears filled Cas' eyes at this admission. Dean's heart felt heavy, it was the last thing he ever would have wished upon Cas, even when he was pissed at him.

"I'm sorry about that Cas. Seriously I understand that this must be real hard for you." Cas sniffled a little and Dean decided to change the subject, he could find out more about the damn angel spell later on. "So… you and that April chick, huh. How did she find you anyway? I thought you got that tattoo thingy."

"I was rummaging for the food that they wasted from the restaurant she worked at. When she finished it was very late and raining heavily, she invited me back to her flat." Dean cleared his throat a little upon receiving this information. Cas continued, ignoring this. "We had a… moment I suppose. I kissed her and then we took part in an act of intercourse, it was very pleasant." Dean's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull at this revelation. He stared at Cas in complete shock. He tried to speak, but no words were said. Cas thought for a moment before saying, "I think sex could be more enjoyable though. I think that is a definite possibility if I were to have it with you?" Cas looked back at Dean, penetrating to his very soul it seemed with one of his deep stares. Dean nearly choked on the air at this statement.

"Woah, Cas, slow down there a minute buddy. I mean, we're family sure but I don't think of you in that way. I mean seriously man that's just creepy." Dean said this all in a rush, more to himself than to the no-longer-angel. Dean looked up to see Cas dropping his gaze, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were full of disappointment. Dean immediately regretted his reaction to Cas' sentiment. 'Screw that' he thought to himself. Lifting Cas' chin up gently with his forefinger, he placed a soft kiss upon his lips. Cas smiled at this and when they both pulled away, his eyes were alight with happiness. Cas leaned in for another kiss, his eagerness obvious to Dean. Dean parted his lips and pushed his tongue tentatively against Cas' mouth. Cas parted his own lips and a small hum of contentment left his throat. When they pulled away once more, Dean gave a small cough of embarrassment. "Um, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Kissing and cuddling's fine sure but I don't think I'm ready for any hot and heavy just yet."

Cas pushed Dean back so that he was lying out on the bed and then snuggled into his side. "Be quiet, Dean. You're ruining it." Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and put his other hand behind his head. They lay like this for a long while and eventually both of them drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
